


Aftercare

by WellDoneBeca



Series: Sam Winchester Bingo [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Sam Winchester, Dom Sam Winchester, Dom/sub, Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Gentle Dom Sam Winchester, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 06:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19941625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: After intense sex, Sam provides you with the best aftercare.Squared Filled: Aftercare (Sam Winchester Bingo); Knotting (SPN ABO Bingo)





	Aftercare

Sam pulled himself from inside you when his knot deflated, moaning from the back of his throat when the cum he’d just deposited inside poured from your pussy.

“It’s gorgeous,” he caressed your ass, spreading it open while you whimpered weakly in response.

You were lied on the bed, almost unconscious from what you could only describe as sex coma, and Sam knew you’d probably fall asleep right there if he didn’t get you up for cleaning and aftercare.

“How do you feel, Omega?” he turned you gently, and you rested your back on the mattress. “Any pain or discomfort?”

You gave him a soft smile.

“My pussy is a bit sensitive,” you muttered, a bit groggy.

He gave you a tender smile.

“Let’s take care of you, uh?” he pulled you closer and helped you put your legs around his waist, and you put your arms around his neck, swinging your legs as your boyfriend walked you into the bathroom of the motel room you two were sharing.

“Yes, Alpha,” you muttered against his neck.

Sam walked the two of you inside the shower and helped you standing up before regulating the water and putting you under the spray, making sure your hair wouldn’t get wet. He washed your back, massaged your shoulder and cleaned you from any fluid from the earlier sexual activities between you, very gentle but firm in his touches and making sure you were responsive in return. When he was done, he cleaned himself in a quick wash and wrapped you in a big fluffy towel, drying the two of you with a soft smile on his face and transporting you right back to your bed.

“Does it hurt anywhere?” he asked, offering you a bottle of water, which you quickly accepted.

“No, Alpha,” you shook your head.

“Do you feel uncomfortable anywhere beyond your pussy?” he moved closer, squirting lotion onto his hand and spreading it on your right leg.

“No, Alpha,” you closed your eyes.

He squeezed you a bit in his hand before moving on to your other leg.

“Don’t sleep on me, Omega,” he reminded you, playful enough but still clearly giving you an order.

You stood awake as he spread the lotion over your torso and arms. When he was done, Sam moved to his duffel back, pulling a pair of briefs and two shirts, one for him and another for yourself, before taking a pair of underwear from your bag just as well.

He helped you dressing up in the underwear, and sat you on the bad to close the buttons of his – clearly too big – flannel on you, pulling his shirt over himself and laying down by your side before you lied on his chest.

“How do you feel?” he caressed your hair.

“Good.”

Sam confirmed, kissing your forehead and moving his thumb slowly over your cheek.

“You are an amazing omega,” he whispered. “You know that, right?”

You nodded softly, nuzzling into your alpha’s neck.

“The best omega out in the world.”

You raised your eyes to look into his, and he could see how yours were shining to his words.

“The best one?” you gave him a playful smile.

Sam chuckled.

“The best one. No one can prove me otherwise.”

You let out a soft laugh.

“Okay.”

You rested your head back on his chest, closing your eyes once again.

“I can sleep now, right?”

Sam shifted a bit in his place.

“That depends,” he pointed. “Are you satisfied with your aftercare?”

You smiled. He always asked that.

“I am satisfied with my aftercare.”

“Then yes,” Sam decided. “We can sleep now.”

  
  



End file.
